Arachnids Don't Cry
by Rain Reid
Summary: My life is something I can't even describe. Is it even mine in the first place? That's a question I have no answer to. But what I do know is that I will make a difference. I'm not a Saint, or an angel but I'll keep you safe till they get here. I'm not hero, but I will save you. And if you're on my radar, pray, it's all you can do. SI as Miles Morales in an Alternate Mcu
1. Chapter 1

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective __**owners**_ _and/or __**companies**__. _

_This is purely a work of fiction. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**PAYDAY**

* * *

In a luxuriously decorated penthouse.

Men in quality black suits and dark glasses stood tall and straight in the hallway. The were arranged parallel to each other like human pillars, each of them had their hands crossed over their torsos, the expressions on their faces none the less fierce.

A single man in a white open chest long sleeve sat on the high seat that overlooked everything below him. His sinister gaze accompanied by an expectant mad smirk on his face, his fingers slowly tapping on the glass table before him. Standing on the right hand side of the seated man was John.

John had black short hair, in contrast to his sharp hazel eyes. His hawk like gaze roamed over the luxurious complex behind his clear glasses. His fit but slender figure significantly contrasting the chubby figure of the seated smiling man.

John was what you'd call the right hand man, the devil's advocate to the seated boss, and John had something planned for today.

'Anytime now' thought John, time seemed to move slower when he waited for it. He silently counted the clicks of his wristwatch, biding his time.

And as if on cue, figures burst through the large wooden doors.

In the grip of two suited men was a sniveling young woman and a middle aged man.

The woman had fair light skin and brown wavy hair, even as she cried her beautiful blue eyes remained exquisite and pretty. She shared some external characteristics with the middle aged man such as the brown of her hair, and her pointed nose.

The captives were both roughly thrown before the seated man, who stared at them in amusement. The boss was amused indeed. Before him was a girl that rejected his advances, she publicly rejected him time and time over. He couldn't ignore it any longer, he always got what he wanted. He took whatever pleased him. He gave her a choice and she rejected! That was the greatest disrespect to him, no one who disrespects him lives.

It's not like he was looking for that stupid thing the idiots called _love_, he just wanted to f# k her. What's so great about it? Maybe she thought she had a platinum vagina. Well he would find out today.

He rose from his seat and stepped past John, not noticing his trigger finger twitch.

'Anytime soon' John thought again. His expression barely even changing. He had to stay calm. He spent six years just to get this far, he couldn't jeopardize it now. All he needed to do was stay calm for some minutes more and he would finally get his revenge. John had done a lot of things that definitely guaranteed a place in hell for him. All for this moment. All to kill this bastard he called _boss_. The bastard who destroyed his life, who took away everything from him. He would do his part in making the world a better place.

"Hehehe. Bitch so here we are. You must be feeling pretty stupid now huh? I bet you're thinking that you would've agreed had you known it'd turn out like this. Hehe too late for that" the chubby man pulled her hair, drawing her face to his. He slid his tongue at the sides of her cheek.

"I don't wanna give you false hope. You probably think I'll fuck you and let you go. But it won't turn out that way see when I'm done with you, you're going to my main man John here. And John, sheesh John really isn't as merciful as I am. And when John's done with you, well if you're alive then you get to have the privilege of being a cum dumpster for the boys. Ain't that right boys?"

"Yes boss!" the men responded with vigor.

"John, we don't need the old man anymore" The boss said to John.

John nodded and walked to the kneeling captive, he unholstered his gun and pointed it squarely at the middle-aged man's head. The young woman began screaming and pleading through her muffled mouth. "Ummfhh! Urmhff!"

"Hehehe, settle down bitch" the chubby man kicked at her. John aimed, he hesitated to pull the trigger. 'It looks like I'll have to act prematurely' he sighed.

At that moment he felt a vibration in his pocket. He knew what it was and it was right on time.

"This is the Police! You are surrounded! Lay Down your weapons and get on the floor!" Helicopters hovered outside pointing searchlights at all the windows. The voice over the police megaphone very audible through all the commotion.

Everything was finally moving in action. The men set up a defensive perimeter around the door, tipping over the tables and chairs.

"Boss let's go" John held onto the shoulder of the surprised chubby man and ran with him to a metal door behind the high seat. Even as the chubby man ran he still held onto the girl's hair dragging her along. He was too surprised to let go. How could the police come here, what right did they have?! The police had always been in his pocket, his very own uncle was the Inspector General of this very precinct. So why were they here? Was he being betrayed? He pondered.

John dragged him into the fortified safe room. Not a second later and he heard the unrelenting gunshots and saw the smoke filling the complex from gas grenades, through the monitors in the safe room.

"John, my fucking bloody uncle betrayed me! Wait till my dad gets that bastard!" he seethe. "This fucking bitch! You got some fucking bad luck huh?!" he slapped the crying girl and tossed her away.

"Not as worse as your luck right now" he heard a voice so cold that it sent chills down his spine. He turned around to see John taking his coat off, and pull out a knife from his belt.

"J-John the fuck you trying to do?! Put that shit down now and I might overlook your disrespect!" the man yelled.

John smiled radiantly at the man. A smile straight from the depths of hell.

"Six years" John said as he inched closer to the chubby man. "Six years since you killed them" When John was thirteen, he watched his whole world burn before him. He reached into his eyes and pulled out hazel contacts, displaying for the first time in six years, his angry black eyes, eyes that were no different from an endless abyss of terror.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the chubby man said as he backed up to the wall.

"Of course you don't remember. But you will." six years of working from the ground up. Six years spent going from a low level thug to the _right hand_ man, the strategizer, the brains, the most terrifying member of the criminal gang all for this moment. Six years of being a monster, of performing abominable acts towards other humans. All for this moment.

"Fuck John! My dad won't let you go! He'll kill your whole family man, you know him" he yelled even louder as he backed away in fear. He knew what John could do. The bastard was ruthless as he was cold. This was the first time he's even seeing him smile.

"Your dad is already dead dumbass" the man's eyes widened.

John's plans had come to fruition. Not only did he manage to kill each and everyone of this fat bastards family, but their associates as well. The only thing he was displeased about was the fact that he couldn't do it personally. Now the only ones left were the fat bastard and his uncle.

"You wouldn't be surprised at the number of people your family have offended. Payback is a bitch isn't it?" John aimed and stabbed at the shocked man with as much anger as he could muster.

_Shuck! _"**Arghhhhhhh Arghhhh! Haarrgghhhhh!"** A blood curdling scream rang through the room as John's knife went through the soft tissue of man's crotch. "That's for June, this is Jenny" he slashed "**arugh-urrghh"** the man screamed and then puked as his gonads fell to the floor in a scarlet pool of blood. The girl couldn't bare to watch such hellish horror, she foamed at the mouth and fainted. The shrill bone chilling screams continued behind the closed metal doors. Blood flowed like an open fountain, creating a small pool of red.

The screams quieted down as the gunshots did.

"Maxwell Riolo, come out with your hands in the air!" a voice yelled outside the safe room. The Inspector General held a megaphone as he shouted for his nephew to come out. Of course he would still kill his nephew, that was the reason he personally came here was to see it done before his very own eyes, the loose end needed to be tied up. Tonight his rule over his dead brother's empire would begin. He smiled thinking of all he power that he would come to have control over.

_Clang! _The metal shot open as the bloody chubby figure that was his nephew flew out of it. The dumb bastard thought he'd escape this way, what an idiot. But the chief was mistaken. His nephew was the distraction.

John suddenly dashed out of the room when they were all distracted by the dead fatman. John knew he wouldn't survive this, there's no way for him to, he was surrounded and he was a loose end. But all he needed to take was one more life and he'd be done.

The inspector was horrified, staring at the mutilated disfigured corpse of his nephew, he pushed down the bitter bile that threatened to rise. He blinked, and recoiled back in fear, he was terrified to the point where his heart nearly gave out when another bloody figure bursted out of the room and dashed at him. He tried to draw his gun but he was too slow. The slender youth who he remembered as John held onto the IG with his gun pointing at the chief's abdomen. John didn't speak, he let the gun do the talking.

_Blem! Belm! Blem! Blem! Blem! Blem! Blem! Blem! Blem! Belm! Blem! Blem! Click - click_

Bullets tore through the inspectors chest, John emptied the all the contents of his gun into the man. The police men acting in kind, pumping John full with hotlead, the barrage of fire turning him into a human sieve. His blood flowed, wetting his body and the ground beneath it. He pushed away the inspector as he fell powerlessly to the floor, he could barely even feel the pain. His whole body numb and paralyzed.

John tried to smile, he'd already sent the proof of all the crimes they'd committed over the years, to the right people and put out the rest online. No one involved in this case would walk free, not a single person will walk free.

He could finally rest, he knows Jenny wouldn't have wanted him to take revenge, but she was dead. It was what John wanted that mattered now. He was going to hell anyway. 'It's not like I even believe in hell. I'm a scientific guy' He had the brains for it, it's just that he went down the path of vengeance, crime and schemes rather than that of academics. He felt nothing as he slowly drifted off, he thought he'd feel satisfaction, he did at first. But now he felt nothing, 'It's good I'm dying now, I don't know what else I'd have done with my life after this'.

He eyes became heavy and his thoughts incoherent. 'Guess I was a hero in the end, I did the world good by taking these guys out with me. Heh, I'm not that self absorbed'... 'sorry I couldn't protect you Jenny, you too June. But I got payback for both of you. If there's a heaven, too bad I don't get to go to it' his eyelids coming to a slow close. His breath slowing to a stop, ceasing forever.

**|§§|**

* * *

Broken voices kept talking in my ear. I was groggy and could barely even see clearly or hear. And there was a crawling sensation on my stinging arm.

"M..iles...mil...iles...Miles!" A loudspeaker at max volume yelled in my ear. I shot up and tried to rolled around when I heard the shout, squashing whatever it was crawling on my arm. I fell off a platform and was about to slam face first into the floor. My arms moved faster than should've been possible. And they fully held my body inches away from slamming into the floor. Why was everything so suddenly clear? My sight was beyond clean, I could make out each grain on the wooden floor at such clarity that it baffled and honestly terrified me. It's like moving from 3gp quality videos to 4k HD quality. It was absolutely intense.

No wait, wait a minute. I'm missing something important here, aren't I supposed to be dead? The hell is going on?

"MILES!" "MR MORALES!" "DUDE!"

"ugh!" The voices were too many, too loud! It rattled the insides of my skull, making my ears ring and buzz, no the buzz was from the wings of a fly on the other side of the large room. How am I even seeing that? A feeling of nausea overtook my senses, I had no choice but to puke out. And I saw every grain and chunk of digested food I had eaten in picture perfect quality driving me to puke even more. I can't even seem to calm down! How do I calm down when I just died and now this! Whatever this is? Where am I?

And who is Miles?! If you've ever taken a bat to the back of the head, then you'd know that the shock comes first before the pain that makes your brain feel like it's on electricity.

That's how it felt when these images, sounds, names, colors, shapes, figures, numbers, lights and everything else slammed into my mind. My body shut down to protect itself, as my mind did.

**|§§|**

I've been staring at the white hospital ceiling for hours now. The smell of disinfectants and antiseptics lingered in the air and on me. I just kept staring ahead, when my eyes stung I blinked. The door was pushed open and the woman walked back in again to check up on me. She was a nurse working here, and she was also this body's biological mother. She had brown almost chestnut curly hair, matching her that of her eyes. A cute mole hung beneath her eyes right atop her cheek, and when she smiled, it was one full of pure love. I don't know what came over me when tears just involuntarily started dripping down my face as I stared at her. She approached me.

"Esta bien niño. Miles I told you, it's ok" she said patting my head full of black hair. She just looked so similar to her, she looked like an exact copy of her, and everytime she comes in here to check up on me I try hard to hold back my emotions, but I just couldn't anymore. I felt like a bastard, I wasn't even her real son. I'm the bastard who was shoved into his body for reasons unknown. How would she feel if she found out.

The door was pushed open again and this time a police man walked in.

He was large, fit-type of large not fat. The worry on his face subsided visibly when he saw me.

"Miles, son are you good?" he asked coming closer to my bed and putting his palm on my forehead checking my temperature. Each one of his actions was full of love. I never really had a dad, it was just me and my sisters. Parental love was something new, foreign. I was a man who has been through hell for crying out loud, why am I crying?!

"He's fine now Jeff, all he needs is a little rest"

"What actually happened?" he asked more worried.

"It' was an allergic reaction to the spider bite. He should be good as new in the morning"

"Why's he crying?" he asked, playfully poking my cheek.

"Hehe, he's just too happy to see me" she chuckled. "Go to sleep mi ser querido, see you in the morning" she said, kissing my forehead.

He asked her"Where's mine too?" he laughed rubbing my head. "Be strong tough guy, you'll be up and running in no time" I just nodded with a shallow smile. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked for that. I had the memories, I knew where I was. Too many things were running around in my head for me to clearly focus. My emotions were in a mess, my mind was in a mess. I calmed down, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was oddly familiar to dying, but without the terror.

* * *

**Amigos! **This right here is the second set to my trinity. Don't flex, everything is planned out. And so are the updates.

You know the routine, I give you the chapters you give me the feedback! Whoo! Don't forget to kill the favorite and follow buttons. Leave reviews, I love them as much as I love Halle Berry. _Wait what? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective __**owners**_ _and/or __**companies**__. _

_This is purely a work of fiction. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**ALONG CAME A SPIDER**

* * *

The surprise you receive from knowing that you're alive again can be easily dwarfed by the surprise that slams into you like a truck going at light speeds, when you find out that you're in a world were fiction isn't fiction anymore. A world where it's the reality, as real as the breath you take into your lungs, as real as the clothes on your skin. As real as the taste in your tongue. As real as the color in your sight.

Do you know how crazy it feels to know that Robert Downey Jr is an actual Ironman? Or Steve Rogers is captain America? Or the fact that you're a Spider-Man? I honestly thought I was going insane, I spent a lot of time in shock and then panic and then acceptance and panic again.

I am Miles Morales now, I can't even say my previous name it doesn't even work.

"?&&#%" it comes out as an illegible mishmash of nonsense when I try saying it, &?#%# it's the same when I try thinking about it. It was as weird as coming back to life was.

Moving on, during my time in the hospital, I figured that I passed out last time because I was bitten by a gene altered radioactive spider when I went on a school trip to Oscorp science labs division. Oh, yeah Oscorp and a whole lot of other companies existed in this universe. This place was like the MCU, but it wasn't a 100%, because a lot of things that shouldn't be in it where _in it_. Such as the mutants. Yeah they were here alright. And they were mostly detested. But that's far from the point.

This Marvel world doesn't have a Spiderman. I checked, he never ever existed. Then I looked up the Pakers' wanna know what I found out? You will soon.

How did I find out the spider was radioactive and that I was now Spider-Man? Let's ignore the typical Superpower origin. Have you ever tried using a phone and then not only felt but visibly see electricity flow along your fingers, short the device and send it flying across the room (I can control it now).

How about the time when I clung to the walls and couldn't let go without ripping the wallpaper off. Then the extraordinarily increased senses that leave you with sensory overload since your brain isn't used to it yet.

Then the headaches, the ones that move in the rhythms across your brain like it's a disco dance floor, as it is being enhanced and adapted to properly utilize your newfound abilities.

Let's not forget the growth pains. You know in movies and comics they just painlessly sleep through it all, that wasn't the case for me.

Sporadic painful muscle spasms hit me in random intervals over the course of a week or sometimes a day. Feeling your bones being stretched out and rebuilt to be able to withstand the increased muscle mass your body was rapidly creating was another kind of pain in and of itself. It's like having the world's worst muscle cramp and bone ache all over your body.

Not counting the materials and objects I had broken when the spasms occurred in very inappropriate moments.

But in the solitude of my mind, I ask myself why am I here? Why was I given this chance? What is the purpose? I've read other works with similar premises to my current situation and the characters just accept it and not question it. I think I understand why now. Who do you ask? Who do you go to, to tell all this? You can't find any answers so you just push the question back and focus on what you can do, your immediate needs.

Like me right now. "ufff" the metal strained in defiance as I hefted the minivan fully over my head. This to me felt like lifting a very comfortable weight. I had the proportional strength of a spider this was barely even taxing. I slowly lowered the car back down to the ground and stared at my hands. I had so much power. In the grand scale of things it might not be that much but it was still great power. I've seen guys lift before, they had to have bulking bulging muscles to be able to. Take a look at me, I was on the slim profile side with compact dense muscles. You would only notice it if I pulled my clothes off, or wore really fitting ones. The point is, looking at my body, no one would expect me to be able to perform such feats. And don't get me started on the acrobatics.

I may be possessed by a god of parkour and inhuman acrobatics. My sense of balance and grace was so off the charts, that the charts for it just didn't exist.

My fingers flashed with wisps of glowing, yellow electric arcs. And when I brought my hands together I could create a small ball of arcs. I slammed the ball against the vehicle _bmmm!_ It tipped over and slid on the ground for some centimeters,

_bzzz _crackling with yellow buzzing electricity over its exterior.

I never get tired of seeing this, but I had to get going now. I turned invisible along with every article of clothing in me and silently made my exit from the junkyard.

**|§§|**

Once you've died once, you'll find out that graveyards aren't actually so scary. I mean it wasn't scary before I died, I just hated coming to them. They reminded me of my sisters and how I couldn't do a thing for them. So why was I in a graveyard when it was 2am in the morning? To finally confirm something.

The fog lingered around the atmosphere, I hugged my jacket tighter, the morning was quite cold. The dew forming on the short sparse grass. The chirps of crickets and the early morning cries of birds sang to rhythm, the wind carried about. Rustling the leaves as an effect of its motion.

I walked to a white marble tombstone. The words engraved on it hammering the fact of my findings.

On the grave next to Benjamin Parker, was that of Peter B. Parker. The one who shouldn't have been here.

Both him and his uncle died due to a mugging. Can you believe it, Spider-Man died in a mugging like uncle Ben would've. Ben died in a heart attack from witnessing his nephew shot dead right before his eyes. May Parker was devastated, but she held on. The only remaining Parker alive.

I will help people. I know I'm not a Saint, I know I'm undeserving of this chance I received, but I will be a hero to others. Because without Spider-Man, the world isn't just right. And this all can't be a coincidence, something out there put me here for a reason.

I've lived through hell to know the ugly side of life, and if my acts can cause a difference. Then I'll do it. Because maybe out there is someone like the old me, someone who's about to lose everything to criminals, to circumstance they have no power over, someone who's out there crying for help. And if I can be that helping hand, that olive branch, that beacon of hope. Then I will. I know it seems sappy and maybe outright cringy, but it's my decision, my choice.

I know I can't wash away all the dirt I put my hands in, those sins are branded in my soul. But even sinners can shine, even the damned can bring redemption.

I silently paid my respects. Even in death, Spider-Man inspired. I don't have his optimism, I'm more of a realist. If I'm going to be fighting crime, then I'll do just that and I'll do it smartly. But I won't forget to live my life. This is a second chance at doing it all over again, I won't waste it. I know now, what I should know then, I've got the experiences. Although they mostly comprised of criminal acts.

**|§§|**

"Good job, Mr Morales keep it up" the chemistry teacher said handing me my test results. I got a 98%, what else were you expecting me to get? This was the ninth grade and I wasn't dumb. I may have not be a super genius but ever since the spider bite that might be up for debate. Learning is easier than it ever had been. It's like I'd been using a broken to pull water out of a well, now it's like an automatic pump was connected to the well. It was just so easy and seamless. It might be due to my special circumstances.

I was also interested in chemistry. I needed to be for all the gadgets I'd be creating. Especially web fluid. I was clueless when it came to that one. I had absolutely no idea where to start when I began. Analysing actual spiderwebs and adapting it to suit my needs is way harder than it seems. But I recently got a breakthrough, it came in the form of the late Dr Richard Parker's incomplete research on a new type of adhesive. The research was just there online, no one even remotely valued it and Dr Richard did treat it like a side project while he was alive. It was just discarded.

I had a certain combination theory on paper that could work with it. The only thing holding me back was cash. I need money to purchase the substances and containers necessary. For the lab, I had to make do with the one here, in school. This was a charter school, their facilities were top notch so that wasn't a problem.

For now I didn't need webs, I used my pakour and wall crawling abilities to get from place to place.

"Uhmm!" _crack! _I groaned as my fingers spamsed. I kept my mouth tightly shut as unbearable pain and agony assaulted my senses. My fingers felt like they were being broken and restructured. The pen in my hand cracked to pieces.

"Miles you alright?" Judge asked. Judge was my roommate and friend. I forcefully smiled "Just excited" I replied. The pain subsiding and with it a new sensation. Something was set into place, a missing piece was finally added that's how my hands felt. There was no visible exterior change but I felt it.

"So you're saying he's stabilized?" Norman Osborn sat comfortably in his chair, staring the screen before him. He folded his arms over his chest as he pondered what this meant for his company.

"What I'm saying is the deterioration effect that should've sped up has instead reversed itself. It is nothing short of a miracle. And not only that" The scientist in a lab coat explained. He clicked on a button to display graphs "It seems his physical attributes have all been increased. He's as healthy as an Olympic gold medallist"

"Hmmm" Norman Osborn stroked his chin. He had been prepared for the legal battle that would've come as a result of the spider bite. The boy should have died, that was the case, but now his blood was suddenly stabilized. This was a blessing in disguise. This proved that the ozserum was ready.

The ozserum was his result on trying to replicate the super soldier serum Shield had contracted him for. He had been met with continued failure, Shield was getting impatient and so was the board. And then all of sudden this opportunity comes for him, it looked bleak at first, the child was on a path to death, the chemicals in his system should have killed him days ago but it didn't. The serum was successful.

The boy was living proof of that. It enhanced him. He would have take care of the boy soon. He didn't need any a loose ends, and the boy would serve as the perfect specimen. That won't be a problem in the future.

"The serum is ready" he said to the scientist.

"Sir, it's not. This scenerio was nothing short of coincidences that led to an absolutely unexpected result. It is impossible to replicate" the scientist quickly warned.

"We will match the situation, control the environment and replicate the effects. The serum is ready."Norman was confident. He knows when to be. He didn't become the ceo by not recognizing when to take risks, well and also when to eliminate his competition. Why would he limit himself to Shield? He could rule the world, he would own the biological arms race.

"Brain pull up my file." he spoke to the man next to him. "Good bye Dr" he finished. The scientist dejectedly shook his head and walked out the door.

"Silence the Dr. And get me a replacement" he spoke to his assistant. A sinister smile spread on his face, his eyes as ravenous as a wolf's he stared ahead, looking at his imagined future. _Changes are coming_.

chapter two! Done and delivered. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THINGS FALL APART I**

* * *

When fighting, always take account of your environment. You'll be surprised at what you can use to your advantage. First limit your enemies options.

Thrown pebble projectiles break apart the incandescent bulbs that light the scantily populated warehouse.

"What the hell?!" "Where's the fuckin lights?!" "Fuck! Get the torches" The men shout out, the hint of fear in their tones hidden by false bravery of their loud agitated voices.

Staying hidden in the dark gives you the advantage of knowing the positions of those with lights. I don't need to see persay, not when I've got an ultra autocorrect spideysense. Learning creative ways to use it was very much worth it. But still, limiting your opponents' sight is very much worth it.

The small gang of men have somesort of training as they group together in a circular perimeter with torches pointed outwards as well as their weapons. I'm invisible, literally. I tag two with weblines on the chest and pull hard.

"Arghh-!" "Ahhh-!" they are tugged into the dark at very high speeds, their lungs can't respond fast enough. Two well placed punches knock them both out.

_**BRRATATATATATATAT! BRRRATATATATATATA! **_

The guns spark and spit metal slugs moving at supersonic speeds in empty air.

I can almost feel their fear now, it's crawling at the edges of their minds. It's making them act irrationally.

It's only a matter of time now for an opening to appear. "Shit fuck this!" one of them makes a mad dash for the locked doors. Before it registers in his mind that the doors are closed,"Urgh-!" he is hammered to the wall by a fist and nailed there by webs.

_**BRRATATATATATATAT! BRRRATATATATATATA!**_

The light beams frantically darted about trying to find my figure. Their fear is tangible now.

"Who's there you fucker!"

"Come out and fight lika man bitch!"

"Show yourself bastard!"

_**BRRATATATATATATAT! BRRRATATATAT Click-Click. **_

The sound I was waiting for.

I came like a gust of wind. A fist to the solar plexus took the furthermost one down, I grab the next, easily toss him high to the ceilings and string him up with web lines. I turn to the last "G-gghost!" he trembles as I appear out of thin air. I don't reply with words, a strike to the face takes him out of play.

Another drug peddling and human trafficking gang down. I head over to the small vault safe, I don't need a key. My fingers pry the square vault apart like play dough, 'Jackpot'. I bring my backpack up, I pour in the neatly stacked large bills that should be no less than fifty grand into my pack and a records book that would serve as evidence.

I search around the ware house and find the weapons cache. Pistols and semi's with extra clip ammo. 'Double jackpot' I grab a duffelbag and load four pistols and two semi's with 6 clips, two for the pistols and four for the smgs.

I head over to the large wooden table that had bags of white cocaine stacked on it next to mechanical weighers. I grab one bag and load it into the dufflebag hung over my shoulder and set the rest up for the cops who should be on their way here.

I turn back invisible and head outside, the sounds of blaring sirens and blinking lights getting closer as I do. I head to the back of the warehouse and rip a metal bolted door off of its hinges, light bursting into the rank humid cell filled with girls and women of all ages. "You're free" I tell them, the police are already here. They are relatively safe, but that won't last for long. These girls will either get deported back to the hellish places they escaped from or go missing altogether. The lucky ones will escape to their relatives to live as illegal immigrants in a garage somewhere. These heroic acts I'm doing have two sides to it, if I was really going to help then I really would and do it the right way. And for that, I will need much more resources.

I climb the walls and get to the roofs, ruinning across them at an in humanly fast pace, shooting out web lines to propel myself into the air. Swinging towards my new base, the Web. Congratulating myself on a job well done. What? Crime fighting isn't cheap okay. Plus I'm using their own money to fight against them, how hilarious is that? I did say if I was going to be fighting crime then I'll be doing it smartly. I am not out here to do a half-assed job.

I enter a set of tunnels that lead into abandoned railways and then a deserted train station.

I head into one of the train cars and pull back a weighted metal board, I input a set of codes. The whole length of the train car lights up, racks, shelves and computers all slid out from the now open compartments.

Skimask's are always itchy and irritating. I pulled it off my face and set it on the rack. My clothes bore no insignia they were just plain black. I was working on an armor and I was almost finished.

I set down both bags on a table and grab a bottle of water from the small fridge at the side. "What a night it's been" I opened the records book and began going through it. I was on the trail of a wide crime network that led to a single person in New York, one Mr Wilson Fisk, aka the kingpin. This record just added to my mountainous list of evidence. And what better way to make a grand statement of my arrival than to take down the big bad.

I know, I can't stop crime. Violence is human nature after all, but I can curb and control it. I'll have to take over the largest empire and remodel it. Then use it to take down the rest. I'll be using the criminals against themselves while taking charge of the scene and when I've got it all under my hands. I will burn it to ash, obliterate it or turn it around. That's the plan, but the real world is full of variables. Plans never workout a 100%. So it's best to keep them simple, short and easy.

I hit various keys on the computer, a bar came up displaying the level of progress at 100% complete, meaning the integration and os installation was done. I walked to a shelf where placed on a stand was a slim profile black, ninja inspired helmet with glowing blue sharp eyes, had a USB cord connected to it. The helmet looked like the modern-day Jason Todd redhood's without the frowning mouth piece and red color. It instead had glowing highlights over the eyepiece and down the jaw lines.

I wasn't going to be using masks, I preferred a helmet that could protect my skull and stop small rounds from making holes in it. As well as having various functions such as a hud, visual and audio recording, for analysis and evidence gathering, an inbuilt air filtration system and a small oxygen supply for when I do find myself under water, and a voice modulator. And to put all those components and electronics in there while maintaining its thin slim profile and structural integrity, cost me a pretty penny to build. About a hundred and fifty thousand dollars for the helmet alone. It took a while to gather enough money to build this. It's not everyday you run into gangs that have more than few thousands in hardcash. That's why today was really a jackpot, fifty grand in one go.

On a hanger next to the mask hung my suit. It was an all black, advanced militaristic combat suit adapted to my needs. It prioritized maneuverability and safety over strength and size. Meaning it was slim, but still padded with enough slim armor to protect against knife slashes and bullet impacts a sort of kevlar weave and metamaterial composites. On the chest of the suit was a single glowing spider outline. There was also one on the back of the suit with tentacles spread over to the arms and fangs up the neck and over the shoulders.

The colors could change depending on the setting I placed them on. The suit had various holsters for multitudes of gadgets and weapons. Most of which were in the utility belt. The footwear were black steel toed combat boots. That looked like slim timberland boots. I didn't have to worry about it being bulky when I had super strength and the ability to stick to all surfaces even through clothing.

This was the Araknight armor Mk 1. I know you're thinking that maybe I'm overdoing it with the protection. But to me, even this isn't enough. I'm going to be fighting people who will be trying to kill me. I don't have a plot armor. Peter Parker of this world didn't even have one, and as a result, he's dead. I'm not going to be dying again. I have plans to enhance myself and try to get stronger, and maybe immortality.

But for now, everything was ready for my strike on the kingpin.

I'm sure you're wondering where did I got all these from? Black Market deals. I'm talking darknet shopsites and criminal contacts obtained from my raids. You'd be surprised at the things money could get you with the right contacts. No really, with the right price you could get all you needed online. How'd you think I equipped this lab/base with so much equipments and tools? Sure most of it I built myself with my new found ease my increased intellect and strength presented me. But nothing beats using the right tools, doing that costs money.

Beep! Beep! The alarm rang. The time was 2 am in the morning. I had to get to school, then get as much sleep as I could before leaving for classes.

**|§§§§§§§§§|**

I silently snuck in through the room window,took my clothes off except for my underwear and snuggled into the comfort of the warm bed. I closed my eyes, welcoming sleep's embrace all for but a moment. "Miles, wake up! You're gonna be late for class"

My sleep deprived eyes shot open. I didn't need as much sleep as I should for someone my age, but I still needed the minimum amount of it. The morning blurred by, I just found myself nodding off in class before my spidey sense buzzed when a small ruler whacked the back of my head. I shot up immediately, rubbing the spot. Judge was glaring at me and gesturing for me to sit up, which I lazily did.

The class was English, with Mrs Shelton, she was in her late twenties and already married. She had sand blond hair, and pretty brown eyes, a really nice smile.

I had already read ahead for the class. Not also discounting the fact that I was doing high-school all over again or that I had one of the highest grades in the whole school.

Hey don't blame me, who knew spidey sense could be used so creatively? I was forced to pick the right answers, my spidey sense would warn me of any wrong ones. And not only that, but I could also navigate in the dark without hurting myself. All it took was a month's worth of applying it in various creative training sessions.

**|§§§§§|**

The day went on without a hitch, and I finally got the sleep I was lacking. At exactly 10:30 pm I snuck out the dorm. Judge was dead asleep, I didn't have to worry about being discovered. Well not from him that is.

The chilling night air swept against my form as I swung through the city. The blinking lights of the streets matched the frequency of the natural ones above. Even at night, the streets were still full of human activity. The club goers sang together, the late night office workers sped along the sidewalks to get to their destinations. The homeless sat huddled together in dimly lit corners with flickering flames dancing in barrels being the only source of warmth for them.

I slowly descended, startling some of them. "Hey guys" I said, coming out from the darkness.

"Spider-Man!" "Oh, it's the kid again" "Come over kid it's cold out there"

"I've got the pepperoni and sausage pizzas. Who's hungry?" I smiled. Drawing the towering, webbed together pizza boxes. I would offer them beer but that wouldn't be too….ethical.

I handed out boxes to each one of them,they gratefully accepted it and came together to enjoy the food.

"I didn't forget you Mrs Jones, here's your special pineapple pizza." I'll never eat it.

"Oh, God bless you Spider-Man. You're such a good child" she accepted the box.

"Alright guys stay safe, I'll get you off the streets soon." once I took down the kingpin, I would be able to purge the rest of the corrupted who allowed this to happen. These people also served as my ears on the ground, you'd be surprised at what those who lived on the streets knew about it.

I swung away to my secret base in the abandoned train station. I entered the lab and stood before my armor. Raising the mask up to eye level, a beam of blue light scanned my iris and the back of the helmet slid open. I slot it onto my face, after a momentary darkness, the lights came up with a hud interface. I had to give up my afro for a lower haircut, so my head could fit into the mask.

The suit I already began donning, and once everything was done. The light changed from blue to red. The spider outline becoming pronounced. I slot the guns and knives into holsters, checking my web shooters and backup fluids, making sure I had everything I needed. I checked up the monitor, the kingpin was where I expected him to be.

Tonight, the an empire falls.

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.. *. *. *. *.

* * *

**Double story update right at yah!**

You know the drill, Leave a review and a comment. Don't forget to support the story, hit that fave and follow button. Vote!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire._

* * *

**THINGS FALL APART II**

* * *

I silently crawled on the serene white, painted ceilings of the building. The Fisk tower, as the skyscraper was called was on the luxurious side of things. It seemed almost like a five-star hotel, instead of an office building.

I avoided the motion sensors of the security cams, counting each as I passed. Making sure the numbers were consistent with what I knew.

The building was still occupied, mostly by the late night janitors and on the lower levels the thugs in suits that hung around the alcohol filled bars laughing and jeering in drunken abandon. And the scantily dressed women, with sensual bodies and seductive, inviting laughter, dancing –to the tunes blaring on a small speaker system– as if they had no bones. Office tables became a new dance floor for the erotic dancers much to the entertainment of said thugs. The smell of hard liquor, sweat and leather clouded the atmosphere.

I took account of their numbers, and their weapons. These were the low level thugs, the mere rabble, the disposable cannon fodder of the kingpin.

I crawled further. Pushing open a hard wooden door that led to the security room. The man behind the monitor, focused on one specific video feed of the dancing strippers. Too engrossed to notice me crawl up behind him. I placed two gloved fingers gently on his neck, like a doctor checking the pulse of his patient.

_Frzz_ Yellow arcs of electricity jumped from my outstretched fingers and into his body, the point of contact being his neck.

He jumped up, startled "Ou-!" He fell back limply, unconscious and drooling.

His partner comes in with two mugs of black coffee. _Tap_ "Jak-uk!" he falls to the floor from a focused finger tap –with the force of a punch– to the skull that would most likely leave him with a concussion and a very sore skull.

I caught both falling mugs and place them on the workstation. Taking out a flash drive from my utility belt, I plug it into the usb port and a interface appears on my hud. A download commences, all security cam videos and files stored on this and other computers connected to the server are being procured. It would take five minutes for it all to completely download. When it does, I'll have everything and more on the kingpin I need to further nail him to the ground. And also a map of his empire and resources, and the people who he is in cooperation with.

I could go stealthily into his office and just shoot his head off. But I'm here to make a statement. A public one at that.

Five minutes pass in relative silence as quickly as time allows.

**[Download complete] **a notification alerted on my hud.

It's time to get to work.

Black pellets roll across the marble tiled floor. Thick white smog expels from the pellets and begin to rapidly fill the room.

"Hey, who brought a fog machine?"

"Nice touch if you ask me hehe"

"Isn't it a bit too much?"

"It is now"

The laughter and jeering stops. The music is still loud. The a tangible, palpable pressure becomes evident in the once free atmosphere.

It begins to register in their minds that something isn't right.

_Thwip_! "Arghh!" _Thwip_! "Shi-ggh!" The air cutting sound of web lines snagging foes is all they can hear next to screams. I navigate through the smoke, gracefully pouncing from one body to the next without even hitting the floor. My fists blurred from strikes, to palm chops, to slaps, bodies were hurled out the smoke smashing haphazardly against the walls and then glued to them by webshots.

"fuck! It's-urhk!"

"shit just shoot the hell-ugh!"

"W-what the hec-ahh!"

I headbutt the last off his feet. Disabling all remaining thugs on this level. With that done, I stare into the camera "I'm coming for you, Fisk"

I walked into the higher levels of the building.

My spidey sense rang. _**Brrzzzznn**_ Groups of thugs with guns drawn all in wait for me.

_**BRRTATATATATATA! BRATATATATATATAT! **_

_**RRTATATATATATA! BRATATATATATATAT! **_

A symphony of metal. I jumped and dived over hails of bullets. Ducking from pillar to pillar, avoiding those my superior physique enabled me to, and taking those I couldn't in less fatal spots. I grit my teeth and then I struck, like a lightning bolt through paper. I broke a section of the pillar and tossed it, breaking up their group and severely injuring the ones impacted. A massive web carpet snared them to the floor. Like rats caught on glue. Prey presented on a silver platter to a predator.

Electric arcs flashed and bodies convulsed, the sound of padded gloves against bare flesh resulted in the soft audible crunches of broken bones and crushed teeth. Like a well experienced conductor, my body moves in expert harmony—not wasting a single movement, I aim to deliver an unforgettable play.

"It's not huma-!"

"Where is h-!"

"Shit! I don't wanna di-!"

"Just shoot arg-!"

My point is sufficiently made.

I ascend the stairs, kicking the metal doors in.

_**Wrrbzz! **_I jumped to the left at the prompt of my spidey sense. Watching visible airwaves blow that section of the wall out.

**Vmmmp! **

"Heh, you're not so scary." a man dressed in a purple jacket with dark glasses pointed his silver arm mounted weapons at me. "Shocker's the name. Know it, I'm the guy who's gon kick your ass" he sneered at me, I noticed the damp sweat drenched stench on him, it's one of fear and nervousness.

Once again pointing his sonic gauntlets at me and firing an invisible wave of sound and pressure.

It was rattling. I had superior senses, I could hear it all very clearly. It was as nerve grating as scraping metal roofing sheets together.

**Vvmmmp**! **Vmmmp! **

I dodged blasts and dashed at him, closing the distance between us.

_**Wrrbzzz**_ my spidey sense rang! I leaped to the ceiling. Watching a neon blue arc of electricity cut through the walls and burn them. The smell of ozone and burnt wires now wafting through the hallway.

**Crackle! **Another man appeared, wrapped in blue electric arcs. His eyes without pupils, glowing a bright cyan blue. "This is going to hurt you real bad, ya wall crawling freak"

**Vmmmp**! I jumped to the side, avoiding another sonic attack and shot out a web line at electro, he sneered. "You think this is going to hurt me?"

"This will" I answered. Pushing my bioelectricity through the webs, yellow arcs of electricity ran over the length of the lines and then on electro. For a moment his sneer still remained "Tasers reall-Arrrghhh!" he roared in pain as flashes of yellow danced around with his blue arc. His powers momentarily went out of control before burning out, leaving him with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

What I did was to overload his powers using my unique bioelectricity. I was prepared.

"Holy!" Shocker exclaimed, he increased the intensity of his attacks and expanded the area of effect, he's scared so he's aiming frantically, throwing all he has at me—his all isn't enough.

**Vmmmmmp! Vmmmmmmmpp! **I jumped over the wide arcs of destructive air. Web lines shot out of my arms as I rolled in the air hitting the Shocker on the back. Using my momentum, I dragged the lines forward. Sending the Shocker slamming deep into the walls. He was out cold, I ran a scan over his weapons and liberated them from his unconscious body. I could improve on it and then add it to my own weapon arsenal.

A man comes bursting out of the last office door, leaving it a mass of splinters. He is like a jacked up version of Brock Lesnar, a gold chain hangs over his neck a glaring introduction of his moniker. The Ox.

Kingpin's right hand man, and main muscle, has superior durability and strength. Estimated to lift about a ton.

He rushes to tackle me. On any normal occasion, I can easily lift 60 tons- and he isn't that heavy.

_Spider fact : I can activate my grip powers on biological matter as long as I have contact with it, the same way I do to walls and other surfaces. _

I latch my hand over his face and whip him over -using his momentum against him- the floor caves in from the force, he is injured and disabled. I web him up just to restrain him.

I walk forward, splinters crushing beneath my feet as I step into the wide luxurious office. The sight of New York at night seen through the glass panes of the tall building is one to behold.

A large bear like man easily rises from his feet and takes off his coat. His glinting eyes trailed on my even though the helmet.

"Mr Fisk" I nod at him, like we weren't even enemies.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. **

* * *

**Zusammen bonjour! Mom amigos**.

Konnichiwa, my people. Rain here. Just managing to push through another chapter. You guys had surprising reviews for me. I didn't think you'd like this as much as the others, but alas I was mistaken.

Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, leave a comment and a review to let me gleam at your mind. Hit the favorite button and the follow button. It gives me energy!

And vote, vote like you've never voted before. Vote for it, like you wanted boa Hancock and luffy to get together.

**Obligatory rhyme**, I'm not a king. I'm an emperor. I've got two dogs I suspect of being lions, they Roar instead of barking. I'm coming in from the back end, like a rejected bullet. I stun and then kill.

Booyah! Rain away!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire._

* * *

**THINGS FALL APART III**

* * *

"Welcome" the large, bald man says, his voice calm and dignified, but with an undertone of anger and annoyance.

He began folding the arms of his long-sleeved shirt up and unbuttoning the top. "Young people these days have no respect, I don't blame you, I blame my generation for failing to teach you the way. Since you went through all this trouble to gain my attention, you have it now"

his fingers are as thick as sausage rolls. His veiny arms the size of adult thighs. His gaze sharpens as he stares at me.

"I don't care who you work for, I'm going to deliver them your mangled corpse, and after I find your family, I will utterly destroy them" he pulls out a syringe from his drawer beneath the desk and stabbed it into his arm. His gaze turns vicious, his shirt ripping over his enlarging body. I watch as his muscles grow to ridiculous sizes making him look even more intimidating. I know he's afraid, he wouldn't have resulted to doping if he wasn't.

"I know you're afraid. I can smell your fear from here, Fisk. But don't worry, I'll only break your back"

The atmosphere turns tense as he seeths at me. He roars and easily hurls the mahogany wooden desk at me.

I swerve beneath it and pull out two thin handheld blades. The kingpin charges at me, web fluids to the face take away his sight. I dodge beneath his tackle and swipe the blades at his ankle tendons. The increased muscle mass stops them from doing the required damage.

**BRZZzzzn **My arms come up for a block against his backhand. It was like taking a bat swing to the head. The force sent me crashing into the walls. I can smell colors. Blood pools in my mouth, I swallow it down. My mind is rattled. My vision is shaky. I rouse myself up. And rapidly launch my body to the side, evading a meaty arm that punches through the wall.

I stare at him. He stares back with a injured face, pieces of skin hanging on torn strands of webbing still stuck to his face.

We charge at each other again. I evade his uncharacteristically fast strikes, and deliver one of my own to his solar plexus. He is sent sailing, I tag his airborne body with web lines and tug hard. Sending him crashing hard into office furniture. I lunged at him for a added momentum uppercut strike. Sending his body flying upwards. I tagged him again with web lines and dragged him down into the office floor, caving it.

He pulled the lines, drawing me forward. I utilized the boost to deliver a punch.

His thick fingers latch onto my fist, I felt them trying to crush my hand. I lashed out with kick to his face, a wet crunch sounding out. He spat out a bloody tooth and then glares hatefully at me. I am disoriented for a moment, and then comes the pain. The air is forcefully driven out my lungs as I receive a barrage of attacks and slams. He trashes me repeatedly on the floor, I feel a hard slam on my helmet, it cracks from the impact, I am shocked, literally.

He raises me up to eye level, a wicked grin on his bloody face, one on mine as well.

I push my bioelectricity, yellow arcs flash on my body and then on his. A silent explosion ensues, he is hurled back spasming and convulsing with electric tendrils still dancing on his body.

I hefted him overhead and wrapped my arms over his midsection. I stuck to the surface of the wall with my feet and slowly ascended. I feel his elbows slam against my head, each strike shaking my brain and threatening to turn off my consciousness. My grip tightened to a bear grip, I feel his muscles strain against mine. I am stronger. At a perfect height I position his body at an angle meant to do the most damage and leapt off the walls. Time slows for me, I imagine how much this is going to hurt me, but it's going to hurt him even more.

I land a lethal German suplex, than strains my back and pulls my shoulder. The curve of his body crashing against the floor and then through it absorbing most of the shock, causing us to fall to the lower levels. Over and over again, I still maintained the picture perfect pose.

_**Crack! **_His back no longer protesting to the awkward angle it is pointed at. He cries out in agony, well he would considering his back is now broken. I crawl up from beside him with a dislocated shoulder and elbow, a sprained ankle, a busted lip, a bleeding cut on the back of my head and a swollen eye. My hud is cracked as is my helmet. I webbed up the broken parts of the helmet shut together. I retrieved a small nasal canister from my belt and put it to my nose. I took in a deep inhale, the white power numbing my pain and pushing back my fatigue. I retrieve another canister and jam it into my abdomen, emptying it's contents into my bloodstream—Adrenaline and painkillers, my vision vividly clears and I feel more energetic and definitely high from the terrible concoction of powdered cocaine and adrenaline. Which would otherwise kill or seriously harm a baseline, leaving them most likely brain dead.

And still I painfully push my shoulder and elbow back into place, my enhanced physiology already working at inhuman levels to put my body back together.

I stashed the canisters back into my belt and approached the fallen, groaning man. Wilson Fisk crime lord of New York, now lay broken before me. I crouched over him and stared directly into his eyes. I grabbed him by the neck and let my other hand do the work. Punching viciously into his face, disfiguring it. I then pulled him up to my face. His eyes now having visible fear.

"You will remember me. In your deepest, most silent moments you will think back to me and you will shudder. I am your worst nightmare, I am the spider that crawls in your dreams. I am your fear personified."

I was surrounded by thugs both backup and the already beaten ones, I raised the broken body of Fisk above me.

"Fisk is no more. This is my yard now, my turf. And you all work for me. You will be paid, you will be able to put sufficient food on your tables. You eat what I eat. I am not greedy, or selfish. You work for me right, and you will be rewarded as you rightly deserve. But if you think you can go against my orders, or fuck around on my turf, then let this man-the great kingpin- serve as an example for you."

"If you don't want the job leave now, no strings attached. Follow me if you do" I dragged the body of Fisk behind me, the thugs parting and giving me way.

A canchophy of steps following behind me. Stating their intentions clearly. This was a good start.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Gutentag**! **A**Migos.

**Speechless**? I know. This turned out way better than I imagined it to. Whoo! Another chapter down. How was it?

Leave a review, really leave a review. The more I see the more I'm motivated by.

This is a chapter to bring the arc to a nice close.

Hit me up with your comments. Remember to click that fave and follow button.

Come find me at /ReidR41n

Rain away!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**HOW TO END PROBLEMS, PROPERLY. **

* * *

I got Fisk to sign off all his belongings to a created identity. The rest of his wealth I took control of by gaining access to his computers and books in his vault, all the funds in his offshore accounts were redirected to mine. And I became some hundreds of million dollars richer than I was over night. I kept the boys on a payroll, a real good salary.

I also got all the dirt and blackmail material he had on politicians. I used them for my means, which made getting general approval and documents way easier. And for those I didn't need, I removed from office. I'm sorry if that sounded like I'm all powerful, I'm not. I just posted all the dirt they had to the relevant authorities and they got the job done. 45% of it was done out of civil duty and the rest was because someone else was itching to take their spot. Someone I could very well influence. It's a dog eat dog world out there. The corruption eating away at New York was deeper than I imagined. Filth went way deep. Child predators holding vast political power, unscrupulous bastards, men and women soaked in evil. For those in that category, even when they proved useful, I still discarded of. It was a very active week for New York. A media frenzy ensued.

An execution ensued in the empire, I rooted out all others who would challenge my claim to the prize (not with my hands of course but rather the criminals under my charge).

In less than a week, the results of my actions became evident. The gang related crime rate in New York went on a steep decline. Infrastructures popped up one after the other, a massive restructuring took place and now there are barely any more homeless on the streets. Instead of building new structures, I legally took over the existing ones and remodeled them. Less work, more efficiency.

The illegal immigrants I provided actual paying jobs for, they weren't exploited, the process for obtaining a legal status for them was still ongoing. Don't think I shut down the strip clubs and all that, no that's part of society. You need good and bad in balance to work together. The world isn't black and white, there are a lot of gray areas. I just made sure they were doing it willingly and paid well at that.

Hard drugs and guns, I totally took off the streets( I left out the weed).

I fact I actually turned the Fisk business empire semi-legal. No really, it wasn't hard to do. Political approval and money can do that. I just rebranded and did a literal hostile takeover.

I ruled them through fear, respect and advantages. They didn't know me, but they knew what I could do. To them I was a ghost that appeared when necessary. I put food on their tables without them having to go through such risks as they normally would. I wasn't greedy; greed led to death. No one dared to challenge the kingpin's rule for a reason, and I did all that in one night. You wouldn't understand the respect and fear they held for me.

Do you think they had the audacity to come at me? Do you think I haven't planned for such a scenario? Every night I gained new territory. Other smaller and medium sized gangs willingly surrendered to me. They didn't know that I was changing the very meaning of organised crime.

Here's a tip, the best way to run a company is to delegate. Delegate as much as you can. That's why you hire people, people who've spent their lives honing their skills. You don't have to do everything when it comes to running a company. Hire the experienced and the skilled. Don't be greedy : greed leads to death.

What happened to Fisk? He's permanently bound to a hospital bed, facing life imprisonment.

Even though I'm the one saying all this, I am really surprised that it's going so smoothly. It's leaving me feeling like something real bad is about to happen to balance it. But not if I had a hand in it.

This world was very different from what I remembered back on earth prime. It's was like an Ultimate verse earth inspired MCU, how do I know that? The Avengers aren't called the _Avengers_. They are called the Ultimates, which now include Hank pym and the wasp, his wife.

No one on the team actually believes that Thor is a god, due to the nature of his powers and his origins. He was a 30 year old psychiatric nurse called Thorleif Golmen, who had a mental breakdown. His powers come from a highly advanced biomechanical suit, which consists of a harness and power battery stored in a hammer, he is claimed to have stolen from a research facility in Europe during his time as a test subject there.

This version of him has a thicker beard and a bulkier build that mainstream Thor.

What do I think of it? I know Thor is real. He might be a reborn god without his powers, and maybe he could just access those powers using the suit. I also think loki is involved here one way or another. Because a psychiatric nurse doesn't just get up one morning and looks like a superman. And so do the media apparently.

The Ultimates are mainly sponsored by SHIELD and hence the government meaning that they get deployed where the government wants them to.

Shield is the largest military organization on earth. Nick Fury, director of shield was the very first super soldier. Yes, you heard that right, Nick Fury has been around since ww2 and he's not even remotely as old looking as someone who's lived for that long, he was the very first person to have undergone the supersoldier procedure. It's also worth noting that it was all illegal and unethical operation, Nick Fury broke out, became a war hero, achieved sufficient political and military power, becoming the Director of SHIELD allowing him to later comeback and completely shut down weapon X.

The mutants are utterly detested and severely discriminated against, largely due to magneto and his acts of terrorism. But also due to the secret worldwide genetic arms race that's about to blow up. Ever since the retrieval of Captain America from ice - discovered by Tony stark during one of his exploration trips - the governments all over the world have been putting effort to create their own super soldiers. Causing an international law treaty to be passed, the law banned genetic experimentation not headed by governments themselves. So in other words, useless.

If this really is the Ultimate Marvel earth, then things are going to get very, very messy.

**|§§§§§§§§§|-ADC-|§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Guten tag, **happy new month my wonderful people.

I just want to say thank you. I know, it's somewhat cheesy but really people. I'm grateful for everything. I looked back at thevfirst chapters across all my stories and I realized that I actually improved my writing. I know it's not the best, nor is an earth shattering improvement, but nonetheless it improved. And that is due to all your support.

_**Big shout out to my patrons. SKULLY, BIGTOFU, JEP148 Aand welcoming to the crew KEVIN J ROSARIO CRUZ. I'm VERY, VERY grateful for your immense support in this endeavor of mine. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**HOW TO END PROBLEMS, PROPERLY - II**

* * *

Wanna know what I like about having money? It's that I can spend it with reckless abandon. I can spend without being worried about tomorrow. Nothing beats being rich. Take it from me, I have been poor, I have been fucked over literally and figuratively. I have worked for filthy rich people, I know the power money holds. I have also killed filthy rich people. Sometimes, when they're about to die you can see the regret in their eyes about all the money they leave behind. You don't know when you're going to die, so what's the use of hoarding money when you'll never even spend it? And if you're going to be spending it, why not help your neighbor? Why not sponsor that poor person who sits up late at night worrying about what to eat tomorrow morning?

I'm doing just that. Dozens of charities had popped up all over the globe, but mostly concentrated in New York, all to give to those who need it.

I swear there's nothing as pleasing as watching parents smile with joyful tears knowing their kid's tomorrow is secure. Or watching relief spread across people's faces, knowing they'll have something to eat tomorrow.

I walked to the titanium vault doors and stared back at the very wide cave, that was once an abandoned military nuclear bunker.

The ashy cement plastered walls sunk into the cool background made by the bright white lights.

Empty glass casings with naked mannequins in them stood on the lines on a raised platform.

A large computer system, a table of instruments and gadgets were situated below a wide cluster of screens which took up the north side of the base.

A constant stream of codes were compiling on the computer screens.

To the left was tron inspired motorcycle placed adjacent to two very expensive dismantled sport cars. Parts from Bugatti and a Lamborghini laid bare on a wide table, the once luxurious vehicles stripped down to their barebones frames.

And in the center was a silver plated, partly armored slim profile vehicle. My tank was almost done, I just needed to calibrate both vehicle engines to work synchronously and then add more armor plates and on board weapons and gadgets. The power consumption was no joke. I couldn't use the vehicle wantonly unless I solved the power crises, hence the bike. If you're still guessing, this vehicle will be my batmobile and something close to a mobile base. And with all the tech I'm putting into it, I expect it to be able to take punishment from the hulk himself(still getting there). I told you earlier, if I was going to be fighting crime, I'll do it the smart way.

I've got the money…..well used to have the money. Do you know how much I spent for all this? It was crazy ridiculous. Being rich is definitely a Superpower.

I placed my arm onto the modified fingerprint scanner and sent a jolt of bioelectricity into it.

[Security systems online] the screen indicated, turning red. The vault doors slid open and closed behind me as I stepped through them, the lights in the cave turning off.

It's time to take care of another problem before it could grow any larger.

One that would have plagued the Spiderman to hell and back.

**|§§§§§§§§§|-ADC-|§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

Norman Osborn sat down on a very uncomfortable solid steel surgical chair. His mind focused little over his discomfort, and more over what he would accomplish after this procedure.

Scientists in protection suits walked back and forth through the white tiled lab, dialing various buttons, calibrating the monitors over the chair and attaching various instruments and electrodes over his body. Readings of his health state were clearly displayed over the monitors.

Another scientist with four metallic tentacles strapped to his back by a harness brought forth a cannister of glowing green fluid.

Norman smirked, this was his opus magnum. A singular unique formula of its kind. It was his version of the captain America super serum, he took to calling the _Oz-serum. _It was even more special than the one he supplied to his contractors at shield. The concentration was higher and the effects more potent and stable.

He kept the secret to the formula close to his heart, it was his lifeline, his key to creating his own army. He had no doubt that shield would find out about his outside dealings with other agencies, but before they acted, he would be well prepared. Which was why he had this lab built beneath his house. It was a place no one would expect him to perform such operations, and he wouldn't need too many guards to protect him, guards who could well be secret agents sent to spy on him. No he had his security systems, and his trusted secretary.

"Physiological readings at optimum." the scientist commented.

"Mental state stable"

"Then we can begin the procedure" The scientist with tentacles stated, he slotted the cannister into the delivery system, and primed it.

_Twipp! _

A rope-like line of white substance struck the delivery system, the occupants of the room watched as blue arcs of electricity ran along the line's length and into the machine.

_Spark! Crackle! _

The device shorted and was rendered useless. By now it had dawned on them that there was another present in the room.

But they could see no one else. Norman's trusted secretary reached for his weapon.

_Thud! _

The man's body fell, a pool of blood slowly spreading from his falled body, a bullet hole cleanly made through his skull.

"OHMYGO-" _Thud_! "What's happenin-" _Thud! _"Mr Osbor-" _Thud_!

Bodies of scared scientists fell at ridiculous speeds, silent bullets flew through the air, never missing their targets, neither their lives.

Norman wanted to leave the room, to get to safety, but he knew he would never be able to bypass such a skilled person. The deadly individual was definitely working for one of the secret agencies who were either not afraid of Shield. Or they were Shield themselves.

And he knew that they would need him, he was necessary of they wanted to create more serums! His mind held all the secrets! He affirmed to himself, trying to push back the cold fear constricting his heart. After all, he was still alive.

The scientist with tentacles, tried to use his surgical tools to attack the opponent, but he just didn't know where this opponent was. He tried to take cover as he'd seen done in countless entertainment mediums. But it was like the being was everywhere, It was a ghost that took lives.

Otto Octavius felt the reaper's scythe aimed at his throat, he felt a crippling sense of fear. _Thud_! And then he went numb. His lifeless body falling to the floor.

Norman swallowed down and spoke slowly. "I surrender. I'll comply with every demand your Organization needs. The formula is in my head, if it's an army of supermen you want, I can make it happen. I'm more valuable than all the other ants in this room"

He thought he was hallucinating when he felt a scalding hot object positioned on the center of his brows.

"Die" a distorted deep voice stated— it was a certainty. A figure dressed in night black, forming fitting combat gear appeared out of thin air before his eyes. A red spider emblem over his chest, it's blood red demonic gaze locked on his eyes. Norman's eyes widened, the being was just a youth. But the fear he felt was real, he saw his death. He saw an ethereal visage of black fangs biting down on his soul. It was the certainty of his death. Before he could speak— to bargain, a bullet tore through his skull, digging through his brain, exiting through the base of his cranium. Another bullet ripped through his heart, twice.

The youth in black shot a web line at the cannister still slotted in the primer and retrieved it. He observed the green fluid and then deposited in into a holder on his thigh.

He reholstered his guns and took out various ping pong ball-like objects, tossing the glowing balls which spread out into the room, some even clinging to the walls. He stepped out through the exit. Closing the doors behind him, clicking a button on his belt.

_**BOOM! **_

Fires roared in fury, a rumbling explosive wave spread all throughout the building. The distrustive blast devouring all in its path, it was akin to the voice of thunder spat out of the jaws of godzilla.

The being in black was no where to be found. He had long disappeared.

* * *

**Holla**! Surprise chapter! Who's the best? I'm the best! This brings the arc to nice final close, now we can move on to relationships and the greater consequences of his actions.

How'd you like the chapter? What were your thoughts on it? Leave a review or a comment to let me know.

'_Beware of the monsters you hunt, lest in the process you turn into one yourself.'_

_**Big shout out to my patrons, SKULLY, BIGTOFU, JEP148 and KEVIN J ROSARIO. Thank you all for your much welcomed support. **_

_Ps. I have a secret to tell you all, now that all the rave about endgame is calming down. I just want to say…. I liked __**infinity war**_ _better. That's just my opinion! Endgame was great, but infinity war was awesome! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**SPIDERS AND SKULLS. **

* * *

I sleepily swayed my head side to side, dodging rounds of spitballs. Judge who sat next to me, disbelieving slammed his hand on his desk.

"How does he keep doing that?" A female voice asked.

"I have no idea, look at him, he's doing it with his eyes closed, literally" another female voice answered.

"Miles wake up" Judge whispered. I've read ahead of not only the class but the tire three grades ahead and done all the subsequent work, right now I'm taking college courses online. It felt like putting a college kid back in the first grade, everything felt easier and more understandable than it should be for me. I'm not kidding, I suspect it's the serum in me, my soul and this life energy coursing through me, I'm more energetic and alert and I've begun to notice the vast increase in my intellect and its period rise. Mental activities have become so, so much more easier. The body nourishes the soul and the soul nourishes the mind.

The only reason I haven't skipped ahead in grades and jumped right into college was because I valued these little interactions and experiences. And it would be too shocking for my folks at home.

"I'll tell her if you don't, you think you can just let me suffer here alone? Hell no"

"Mrs Cheney, Miles's Morales is sleeping in your class" Judge snitched on me.

I straightened my posture and shot my eyes open.

"No I'm not. I'm paying attention" I said.

"Really? And do you remember what she just said?" the voice belonged to a blond haired girl, with a single eyebrow piercing, she'd been one of the girls throwing spitballs at me.

Mrs Cheney the literature teacher then looked at me with a raised brow, gesturing for me to go ahead and defend myself.

"Of course I do, it was chapter three, paragraph fourteen which read; '_Have at thee heathen'_" Mrs Cheney smiled in appreciation.

"Unbelievable" The blond girl exclaimed.

"He won the science fair for a reason after all" Judge sighed. I sneered at him, earning me a flick to the head with his ruler.

"Now, now settle down miss Stacy, you too Judge" Mrs Cheney said going back to explaining "Let's move on…."

Oh right, she's Gwen Stacy, just moved into town a week or two ago. Turns out, I caused her dad to be promoted to captain. After the whole _purge _of the corrupt officials thing, when I took over the kingpin empire, which is now called the Spider Web. Oh, and the companies under it have all been renamed to Excel industries from the previous Fisk industries. Yep that's it.

What? Are you expecting me to focus more on Gwen Stacy? Do you want me to fawn all over her? Were you expecting me to aim for some known _characters_ and _ship_? This is the real world and I'm sorry but that's not going to be happening

_(|*Don't be so sure you smug bastard*|)._

First I will not go out with kids, no matter how you phrase it, that's what it's basically is. I'm too mature for it. I am a twenty–*_cough_* 19 *_cough_*– year old, stone cold killer who died and is now using his new lease on life, trying to become a superhero in the body of 16 year old kid. I'm not going to be getting it on with anyone less than an 18 yr old adult, I have zero attraction towards these kids. That's how my boat floats, I'm not going to treat these people like targets of an ill advised hypocritical romantic fantasy. Especially not impressible, young teenagers, who think they do, but really don't know better.

And second, I'm _trying_ to not get caught up with any of spiderman's love interests, yes even though he's dead I still won't do it. The ensuing complications and resulting tragedy are things I want no part of. But when do I ever get what I want? In fact bringing light to this situation is most likely to land me in one, as per comic settings and narratives. That's called being aware you smart alecks.

The classes breezed by right into the PE period. Today was a Friday, it was also the day we were allowed to go home for the whole weekend and come back to campus on Monday, to resume normal classes.

I sat by the bench and thought of where to patrol tonight them, there was a strange string of railway murders. Someone was pushing people off the platform, and that someone was now on my Rader.

Petty crimes were truly rare these days, my _guys_ were on the streets and they sent my message. I had no doubt that some brave(idiotic) soul was going to try and do something one of these days. It was only a matter of time. Plus I was a sworn enemy of the maggia families, I knew they would be targeting, but wait till I catch those bastards I'll set another compelling example.

"Hey Miles, tag" John, a healthy looking Hispanic boy tapped my shoulder with his sweat drained hands. He had some red spots on his skin from the all the dodgeballs he'd been tanking.

"John! What the hell dude?!" Mike, his blond Caucasian friend yelled.

I smirked.

"Oh come on" Judge complained.

I had a smirk on my face as I rose to my feet and stretched.

"You just had to tag Miles?" his friend asked shaking his head.

Grim realization dawned on John's face, he looked at me while I chuckled sinisterly.

"Miles dude, maybe you should sit this one out? I mean, you've already beaten us once right" Mike spoke, Judge nodding along. They were talking about the game, a game of dodgeball.

"Haha, don't worry I'll help you all improve" I was merciless to these kids. This was the one time I could kick all their asses without repercussions. Oh, man.

"Yea, wow look how tired I am, I'm going to grab a-" he rubbed his back and tried leaving the court.

"No, no. The game's started now." I interrupted the blond boy.

"Crap! Everyone swarm him!" Judge yelled. He threw the first ball, which I caught, while dodging the barrage of attacks from even those who were supposed to be my teammates.

"Muahahahahahaa!" I laughed like a third-rate villain.

"Run! Run!" they began to scatter, but alas it was too late.

I unleashed my attack. The sound of yelps and groans filling the court, as fast moving rubber balls struck skin.

"Hey Miles". A female voice called for me. I turned my attention to gaze at Aliyah, a girl with an evenly smooth chocolate skin. Next to her stood the stunning Gwen Stacy. Aliyah smiled with an innocent expression and waved at me. I waved back, knowing that it was just a distraction for the boys to get at me.

"I will put an end to your reign of terror you evildoer!" Mike roared from behind me, hurling a ball at my back. From the corner of my eye I could also spot Judge readying to chuck his at me should I dodge Mike's. Well, let them win this one.

I played along and dodged Mike's ball.

"Eat my super-ball you tyrant!" Judge yelled throwing his ball at me from the side. Hitting me on the shoulders.

"Yaaay!" I watched them celebrate and high-five each other.

"Curse you ungrateful subjects, I will rise again!...Whenever we have PE next" I acted, pointing at them. Earning me chuckles upon going back to the bench.

"Aww, don't be so down" Aliyah said, walking to the bench with her friend in tow"

"Can't believe you betrayed me. Do all the classes we shared mean nothing" I asked with mock hurt.

"There, there. I'm sure there's plenty of other stuff for you to lord over" she patted me on the back, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I said.

Aliyah was one of the closest friends I had in school, next to Judge, who also has a secret crush on her.

"So Miles, you remember Gwen right? She transferred last week, that is if you haven't been sleeping in class the entire time"

'_Narrative, I see you've caught up to me'_

"He was" The bright blond girl interjected.

"Of course I wasn't, I just pay attention with my eyes closed"

"Yea, save the excuses. Gwen here, needs help on some subjects, math and chemistry to be specific as she doesn't want to be left behind. And you know what came to mind? I know this one guy who keeps hogging the top spot in grades, he's helped me really improve mine and he's my friend too."

"Wow, I never knew you had such a friend. He must be quite handsome, a gentleman and a genius to boot. His charisma must be through the roof. All the girls must be fawning over him?"

Gwen snickered, Aliyah deadpanned at me "Your ego could dwarf the sun."

Shaking her head, she continued.

"Anyways, could you help her? I mean you're clearly the _best_, but not for long, I'll overtake you soon"

"Touche, my student" I met her competitive gaze with mine.

"So, could I get tutoring from you? Or is it too much of a hassle?" Gwen asked with a slightly pleading tone.

"It is actually, but what's life without stress. Also how could I, in good spirit leave the new girl hanging. Mondays and Wednesdays after classes, good for you?."

"Yea it is, thanks. It's a major load off my shoulders" she let out a breath of relief.

"See, I knew you were a good guy" Aliyah punched my shoulder.

"Don't be so sure of it. Hey, how come you didn't take her for tutoring?" I raised a brow in question.

"I only want the best for my new friend here. Also - no offense Gwen - but I'm hoping it slows you down so I can finally beat you" She had evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Offense not taken" Gwen responded blandly.

"Wow Aliyah, you're even more cutthroat than Judge. " I clapped sardonically, to which she bowed thanking me for the applause.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

"Hey, kid Einstein, welcome back" The barber across the street waved at me.

"Hi Mr Joe" I waved back at the middle aged man.

I reached my destination and pressed the buzzer, looking at the brown wooden glass paned door. I guess my dad was home, seeing the police car parked outside. You know, I still can't get used to saying that. I'm trying to act all natural, and I'm warming up to them. But I still can't get over that feeling in me, that their love shouldn't be mine. I don't dwell on it…mostly, I can't just lie to myself like that. And it's awkward having parents after all those years of being alone.

"Miles?" My mom's voice asked from behind the door.

"Yep, I'm back for the weekend." I said.

The locks turned and the door opened, my mom welcoming me in with a hug.

"Ohh, I missed my baby" she started pulling my cheeks.

"Ma, please you're going to rip my face off" I noticed the sweet aroma of home made food. Steaming rice, delicious fried chicken and curry stew.

"It smells wonderful here"

"Tell me about it. This is why I married her just so you know" Jeff said, coming down the stairs. Rio playfully slapped him on the arm, "Ok, ok. You know I'm just playing. It was love at first sight" Jeff smiled.

"I wonder who it was that got so nervous he couldn't speak back then" Rio mocked, as she went into the kitchen.

"Pfftt, definitely wasn't me." Jeff restored weakly.

"Look at my big man, come here" He gave me a bear hug, lifting me inches above the ground. "Ooff, boy what have you been eating? You're heavier"

"You know I'm growing dad" I answered as he patted me on the head. "And you're getting old"

"Oh look who thinks he's funny. Boy, see these muscles huh, see my body? This is the peak of human health, go ahead ask your mom how strong I am" He flexed his muscular limbs and tapped on his chest.

"Jeff, stop being bragging to our son" Rio said. "And we both know I'm stronger" she retorted.

"Woman, challenge accepted" they both looked at each other with _those_ eyes. I'll probably get no sleep.

"Ugh, get a room parents, in still here you know" I shook my head.

"Hey Miles" Jeff called, moving to the set some plates on the table.

"Yeah dad" I answered, helping him spread the cloth.

"Wanna hear a construction joke?"

"No, no I do not dad. I don't want to hear another of your dad jokes." I hastened to finish getting the cloth over the table and rushed my steps to my room. This man kills me with his dad jokes. And the worst part is that I'm beginning to actually find them funny.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm still working on it" I could feel the smirk in his words. It took a moment for the punchline to sink in.

"Urghh, Ma ,dad's making his jokes again" I groaned.

"That was a good one Jeff" she chuckled.

"Hey Miles, what do you call a dog that tells time?!" he asked as I reached my room door.

"No, no, no I don't want to know dad"

"A watchdog!" The both of them burst out laughing.

"Oh come on" I rubbed the bridge of my nose

"Freshen up and come down for dinner son" my mom reminded me.

"I will, ma" I set my backpack on the hanger and flopped down on the bed.

I retrieved my second phone and switched it on. This one was specialized for my _other_ activities.

I received a notification.

_Beep_

**Paul** : _Boss, some people from the underground want to meet you._

**Boss** : _Reason_?

**Paul** : _They said they're from the HAND and they have an offer. _

**Boss** : _10:00 pm, on the roof. _

**Paul** : _Got it Boss._

I shut the phone back down. I knew they'd eventually come. Wilson Fisk worked with them. Would I do the same? Guess we'll find out soon enough.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**HALLO ZUZAMEN! **Greetings to you all. I hope you're having a great day.

The man is sick my people. I have a bad case of cold, cough and a fever. Everytime I could, I feel like I'm hacking up a lung.

So miles story is back on track while I work on Iceman's second arc. Things are about to get really, really good. Do you like guns and cars and explosions? Well, don't miss out on the subsequent chapters to come for Arachnids don't cry. Believe me when I say, things are about to get entertaining.

You know the drill, leave all your likes and faves behind. And make sure to leave a comment. Really guys, come on please leave a comment. The story has like 200~300 followers, just look in the goodness of your heart and leave a comment. And a review, they really motivate me and it's the way I get to connect to you and know what you want.

You can also come find me,

On Twitter: /RainReider

On : ReidR41n

On YouTube, yes youtube, come check out my sexy voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_BOMBASTIC SHOUTOUT TO aLa PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

Till we meet again,

R_ain away! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**SPIDERS AND SKULLS(II) **

* * *

I told my parents I would be going to bed early. And by the looks they've been giving each other since I came back, I knew they were elated at that. Shit, now the picture is in my head…

I went to the meeting location by 9pm, setting up some cams and recorders. I could use the images and voice recs to track these representatives of HAND, get some personal info on them from any database I could access and see who they interacted with. From there I could piece together a proper target, devise a working strategy and execute an efficient solution.

I stood at the roof's edge and waited for my visitors to reach me. I could see them alight from their black limo and enter the main building. Through the video feed of the security cams in the building, I observed them. It was only a male and female, both of them sporting black suits the female wore an office skirt with hers. I nodded at the guard who proceeded to shut the roof door after they walked in. Their posture was confident and natural, similar to the smiles on their faces. The female's steps were more steady and calculated, of the duo, she was the muscle.

"Mr Spider, you're a hard man to reach" The male said, standing across from me with his partner beside him. I stood with my arms crossed, quietly watching them.

"Get to the point"

"Ah, a straightforward man. I see" He smiled even brighter.

He pointed to himself and the woman beside him.

"I'm Henry, and this is my colleague Linda, and you might have heard of our organization the HAND."

"Our prime superior has taken quite an interest in you, and your set of abilities. He sees much untapped potential buried away in you and as such we are here with an irresistible proposal, straight from the top."

He stretched out his arm to bring his watch into view, where a holographic display popped up from.

"We offer you an esteemed position in our elite ranks, not only that but a wide array of trade options via your acquired company. I'm talking everything you're not selling now, ranging from hardware to consumer products even human resources." the holograps displayed guns, drugs, weapon tech, transportation and human trafficking. His eyes spoke of confident results. He was absolutely sure that I would without a doubt accept his offer.

Maybe if I was a cutthroat businessman without a hint of morals or responsibility.

"I want you to take your offer and leave my roof before you fall off it" I spoke with such a cold tone, I surprised myself.

The man backpedalled. The lady behind him taking a step forward to protect him, who's expression was one of confusion.

"You reject our offer? We are the HAND, not even the now _useless_ Fisk rejected us. Are you certain of your choice" he spoke again.

"Leave" I answered.

"The HAND, does not take no for an answer" He intoned matter-of-factly.

"You just haven't tried the _foot_ yet"

He fixed his smiled, nodded at me and turned around to leave. His lady friend flashing me a sadistic smirk. Like I had no idea of what I just got myself into.

"We'll meet again" she said, following behind him.

"Yes, we will" First was Fisk, now it's the HAND. I am going to take them apart.

I looked into the video feeds of the railways I had tapped into. Partly to keep my first under tabs, but mostly to focus on this new serial killer. I had an algorithm running that would point out people based on parameters I set before hand. It wasn't perfect, of course, if it was than I would've caught the person two weeks ago. But it was rapidly improving, and right now, it pointed out a very likely target.

"I'm coming for you" I said to the shifty tall figure outlined by the software, he - his height, structure and stature allowed me to determine his gender- wearing a large coat, face cap and dark glasses. I jumped off the roof, the wind singing in my ear, the lights blurring past my vision.

***. *. *. *. *. ***

Leonard Appleton. That was his name. He grew up in a typical broken home. His mom divorced his dad. She took everything and left them to suffer. That was a while back, Leonard wasn't bullied at school. If anything he did the bullying. He wasn't going to let anyone else fuck him over. He found his truth, the very first time he tried the drugs he met the lord. The lord in all his glorious brilliance gave Leonard a purpose. He was important, he was the lord's chosen. He tried to tell everyone, he tried to show them. But they called him insane, called him crazy! How dare they? He the lord's chosen?

Leonard refused to believe that he had a hallucinatory trip. He believed it was all real. So to prove it, he tried the drugs again. He saw the lord, and the lord told him what to do to those who blasphemed him. The Lord blessed him with strength and power. He had never felt more alive. He was important, he was chosen. All the others were just sheep and he was their shepherd.

Leonard was presented with two options. He could either preach peacefully and patiently to them and get them to accept his truth, or he could force them to. He chose to force them, because that's all Leonard knew. If things didn't work out at college he _forced_ others and things got better. If he was famished at home, he _forced_ his father to hand over his money. Like how his father used to _force_ him when he was just a child.

Leonard observed the lady on her phone. She had dark circles under her eyes from a clear lack of sleep. Her hair was put in a pulled in a ponytail behind her. A bunch of folders occupied the entirety of one of her hands. On her shoulder hung a slightly worn leather handbag.

The woman's name was Wendy. Wendy just got off from work. Her superior was a bitch who kept unloading all workload on her. Maybe it was partially her fault since she was so good at doing her job.

She considered quitting but she needed the job—the money, she had a kid to care for. She as a single mother, had no one else to depend on. Recently she applied for a position at Excel Industries, it was a major acquisition and rebranding of the Fisk industries. She sent her application and they were supposed to get back to her tonight, which was why she was so focused on her phone. This could be her big break, the prospects were excellent, the work time was beyond attracting and the pay was magnificent. They'd even provide full scholarships to anyone who needed them. If she could land this job, the life of her 6yr old son would be set.

Leonard crept up on his fourth victim. He had done this three times now. He had sent the other three lost souls to meet his lord. He never once doubted that his lord was fake, he never once considered that he needed professional help. He let all his repressed feelings of negativity fester.

Leonard stood inches from behind her, from his height advantage he could even see Wendy's phone. The text that came in saying she got the job, the moment of shock and joy that flooded her as she couldn't believe the miracle that came through. Before she even got the chance to celebrate, she felt a hard push on her back.

"Ohmygod!"

"Ohno!"

People gasped in terror.

The folders flew out her arms as she flew off the platform. Time slowed for her, she could see her life flash past her eyes. As bright as the incoming lights of the train. Images of her child flashed in front of her eyes. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, she had just gotten the job, everything was finally about to fall into place, and now she was going to die. What type of a sick joke was this? She would've cried if she was paralysed in fear and shock.

She felt something stuck to her back, and then a tug. She was pulled away from the train car lights, sailing back onto the platform and into the embrace of someone. She felt warm and safe in this embrace, even while her heart threatened to burst through her chest. She looked dumbfoundedly at the glowing blue eyes of the masked figure. A glowing spider emblem drawn across his chest and the outlines across his arms.

"Hey, it's Spiderman!"

"He just rescued her, I have it all on camera!"

"Holyshit, did you see how he flipped in"

"Are those webs?"

She didn't hear his words at first, she was still in shock at the roller coaster of events that just occurred.

"...Lady, you're ok? It's alright now, ok. I'll set you down now, can you stand?" she couldn't speak, her mouth wasn't listening to her, she responded with a slow nod.

She felt safe and reassured by his words.

"Ok, good. You're fine lady, nothing is going to happen to you. Now let me deal with this" she gazed at the place the masked man's gaze was, she saw another tall man in a large overcoat clawing unsuccessfully at the white net wrapped over his feet.

"_**You, you do this in my city?**_" the masked figure held the Leonard up with a single arm. Leonard saw the devil, this was the devil who went against his lord works. This Spider devil. He tried to put up a brave front for his lord, but he couldn't. Leonard was scared, scared as he'd ever been in his entire life. Looking at those demonic eyes that changed from a blue to a deep bloody red. He felt the reaper's scythe on his neck, he knew he was very, very close to dying.

"P-please don't kill me. I-I-I'm just doing the Lord's wor-" Webs sealed his mouth shut cutting his words off. The figure stared in contemplation. He then dropped Leonard roughly to the floor and proceeded to web his arms and feet together, restraining him.

The glow of his eyes went back to calm blue walking back to the distraught woman.

"Lady the cops will be here soon alright? They'll take care of it all"

She nodded, but this time spoke.

"Wendy. My name's Wendy"

"You have a beautiful name Wendy, I'm Spiderman. And it's nice to meet you" she could feel the smile in his words.

"Kid, when you start a job, you finish it" A distinctively male voice spoke from behind the masked figure. The voice belonged to the towering figure of a muscular man with a thick and broad build, who stepped out of the shadows, A militaristic cut on his angular face, the black shirt with a white skull imprint on it drawn tight across his chest. His gait steady as he walked forward to the restrained Leonard.

He drove his leg forward, kicking Leonard in the pit of his stomach with his black combat boots, sending the tall man over the platform.

The figure shielded the eyes of Wendy. As another train passed through the tracks. Shredding the tall man into pieces and chunks of flesh and gore. Splattering blood all over the platform.

Everyone ran away from the scene of the blatant murder.

"Frank Castle" the Spiderman spoke.

"Spider" the punisher replied. "Like what you did to Fisk, but next time you put them down put them down for good. You don't let them walk or in your case, live."

The man turned around to leave the scene, his steps as steady as his gaze which never flinched even as he kicked Leonard over the platform.

"We'll be seeing each other a lot more kid. The punisher is back in town" he said, blending back into the shadows.

*. *. *. *. *

A man was focused on the video being displayed on his monitor. It was the video feed of the spider themed hero rescuing a woman who was pushed over the subway platform and the punisher doing the same to alleged perpetrator. The man rose from his seat, donning his black leather jacket and an eyepatch across his one damaged eye.

"We'll ain't that interesting" he commented, leaving his office.

* * *

**Surprise! **Yeah, you weren't expecting another chapter were you? I'm that good.

So the Spiders and skulls arc is progressing. (how many of you guessed the skull was a reference to the punisher?) We have the HAND at hand(pun intended) and _someone_ else now has eyes on him.

Hehehe, things are kicking off.

I am coughing to death here, I bought all these cough syrups with the weird menthol taste and it has become slightly addictive now….. I'm in trouble aren't I ^ 0 ^'

Anyways, leave a review a comment, a **like **and a **FAVE**. Don't be shy, I don't bite…too hard. *wink wink* God, what the hell am I doing? Stop, Rain don't make this any more weird than it has to be.

OK then.

**You can come find me, **

**On Twitter**: /RainReider

On **** : ReidR41n

On **YouTube**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_BOMBASTIC SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

Till we meet again,

R_ain away! _


End file.
